


how shall the ritual then be read, the requiem how be sung?

by Autodidact, Destinyllama, spiraldistortion (bisexualthorin), Thetwistingdeceit



Series: yours, the evil eye; yours, the slanderous tongue [2]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: 19th Century, Art, Body Horror, Digital Art, Eye Trauma, M/M, Medical Procedures, Multimedia, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:47:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24479704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autodidact/pseuds/Autodidact, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destinyllama/pseuds/Destinyllama, https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualthorin/pseuds/spiraldistortion, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thetwistingdeceit/pseuds/Thetwistingdeceit
Summary: A case study detailing a curious medical condition, by J. Fanshawe, MD.
Relationships: Jonathan Fanshawe/Jonah Magnus
Series: yours, the evil eye; yours, the slanderous tongue [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768141
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37
Collections: Associated Articles Regarding One Jonah Magnus





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I got a little too lost in my feelings about Jonah/Jonathan, and I also have the best fucking friends who were so kind to make art for the fic. So this is where I'll be putting those!

**THE**

**NEW ENGLAND JOURNAL**

**OF**

**MEDICINE AND SURGERY**

**________________________________________________________________**

**VOL. 4] JULY 1815 [NO. 3**  
**________________________________________________________________**

**CASE OF A RARE CERVICAL TERATOMA CONTAINING INTACT EYE**

J. Fanshawe, M.D.  
Professor of General Surgery, St Thomas's Hospital Medical School, London  
  


This report details the rare occurrence of a cervical teratoma found to contain an intact eye with attached optical nerve. The patient, a female nineteen years of age, presented with a swelling of the neck that slowly progressed to a noticeable mass within eight weeks. At the time of the physician’s first examination, the mass was described to be roughly the size of a thimble and palpated easily, without pain to the patient. The patient described some shortness of breath and dizziness, both of which were ascribed at the time to the abnormal growth. Initial diagnosis indicated a goitre, and the standard treatment of dried sea sponge was administered.

Follow-up after several weeks of treatment revealed it ineffective, and the goitre had progressed in size to that of a hen’s egg. The shortness of breath and dizziness had increased, and the skin over the mass was found to be shiny, hot, and tender to the touch. Significantly, the size and position of the mass had resulted in the loss of the ability of the patient to speak. As such, the patient was referred for immediate exploratory surgery.

On November 28, 1814, preceding the operation, the mass was noted to result in visible distention to the front of the neck with significant discomfort to the patient. Palpation revealed the mass to be solid, and further physical inspection of the neck ruled out possible thyroid tumor. Opening the neck revealed a large, spherical tumor, 5 cm in length and 5 cm in width, which was subsequently removed. Gross inspection indicated that the tumor was entirely self-contained, and dissection revealed the presence of a fully intact eye-ball with well-developed optical nerves. The sclera was found to be unblemished, the iris a deep, vivid green, and the lens clear of cataracts. Dissection of the eye-ball revealed vitreous humor of typical color and viscosity. Subsequent pathological assessment indicated that the teratoma was non-malignant, and the patient recovered without further treatment.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Case of a rare cervical teratoma containing intact eye: illustrated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Art by Jay (@gummybyrd on twitter), who is not only an amazing artist but also an incredible friend.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Statement regarding a rare cervical teratoma containing intact eye.

[Download](https://www.dropbox.com/s/ej9vuw0uusdwk5k/how%20shall%20the%20ritual%20then%20be%20read%2C%20the%20requiem%20how%20be%20sung.mp3?dl=0)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recorded by Vincent ([Destinyllama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destinyllama/pseuds/Destinyllama)) and edited by Leto ([Autodidact](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autodidact)).


End file.
